Cold
by dinolove453
Summary: AU. Sometimes you have to hide your face, but sometimes being alone has its consequences… Damn the forest for not having phone service! Smitchie, takes place right after Shane finds out the truth.


Cold

Cold

Summary: Camp Rock fic, AU. Sometimes you have to hide your face, but sometimes being alone has its consequences… Damn the forest for not having phone service! Smitchie, takes place right after Shane finds out the truth.

Author's Note: This is what comes from a.) being melodramatic b.) being pissed at the world c.) being annoyed that you can't express how you feel to people and d.) watching too much Camp Rock and wishing that Shane and Mitchie had kissed at the end culminates: a sappy, melodramatic story. Enjoy!

Mitchie POV

I turned around and saw his face. It looked like someone had slapped him across the face, someone he really cared about. I couldn't handle it. I ran off, not even trying to explain myself to him, tears streaming down my cheeks and my heart cracking and splintering into a million miniscule pieces. I couldn't breathe, it felt as though my chest was collapsing and crushing until it made my lungs as thin as paper. My cheeks were wet and sticky; my eyes were red and puffy. I ran pass the beach stage, down the hill and towards the docks, not even looking back behind me. I ran out to the edge of the dock and sat down, holding my face in my hands and just crying.

"Mitchie?" I heard Caitlyn come up behind me tentatively.

"I'm s-sorry…" I sobbed, pausing briefly to wipe off my face, "I just… n-need… couldn't s-see his…" I held my face in my hands and continued to sob, allowing my body to shake with each consecutive cry.

"I see," she murmured softly, her voice thick with understanding, "do you want some food? A blanket? Your songs?"

"Not the s-songs, but f-food and a qu-qu-quilt would be nice," I murmured, finding myself needy and helpless.

"Sure," Caitlyn's voice was only kind, a strange turn of events. I heard her leave, and I buried myself deeper in my (melodramatic) grief.

CampRock

Caitlyn POV

I ran back from what used to be Mitchie to the camp. I knew that she wouldn't be okay, sleeping out under the stars so close to the cold lake, but I didn't know what else to do. Moving her back to that cabin, with those horrible girls, would be a mistake. Her mother would probably be upset that Mitchie had lied about her. Shane was out of the question, and my cabin was full. I didn't have a clue what to do, so I just did as she asked.

I ran through the camp, ignoring the stares. They all knew I had known her secret beforehand, thanks to Tess, and they all gave me the most questioning looks. I didn't care in any sense of the word. Yes, Mitchie was being overdramatic. But that doesn't mean that she should have to face these swarming, whispering, condemning people around me right now.

I rushed into the kitchen, grabbing sandwiches and chips and water bottles and throwing them into a basket, not even looking up as Mrs. Torres called out to me. I ran out of that kitchen as fast as I could, through the camp and to her cabin. I didn't pause a beat as I rushed to what I knew was her bed, grabbed her giant quilt that I knew Mrs. Torres had made for her, and ran out through the camp again.

I ran straight into Tess, who had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"She got what she deserved, you know," Tess called after me smugly.

I turned around, anger pulsing through my veins.

"What, being humiliated in front of her friends? Her mom? _Shane_?" I spat, letting all my anger at the bitchy blonde poor out through my words.

"Oh, did you see poor Shane's face? He doesn't deserve her. She lied for attention, after all," Tess cackled, "he doesn't deserve that kind of faker, that sort of poser."

I felt fury grow inside of me, "She was _trying_ to _fit in_! It's not her fault that she does not have a lot of money, that she felt intimidated by you and all your little friends! And for _God's_ sake, it is NOT cool to take pleasure in the pain of someone! That's just… sadistic! Now _let…__**me… **__**get… BY!**_" I screamed at her, letting all my pent up anger rush out. I shoved her out of the way and continued through the camp, anger still pumping through my veins.

I wasn't looking where I was going, and of course I ran into the second-worse person I could have run into (the first worst being the blond bitch behind me.) Shane Grey.

_CRAP_, I thought angrily as I looked up and saw his hurt-filled eyes. I was still in low-tolerance mode from Tess, however, so of course I said the worst thing possible.

"Oh get a grip!" I sighed, allowing my malice to exit through my voice, "She wasn't lying for you! Now, however, she is crying for you, so MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" I screamed. Shane looked at me like I was some sort of alien and stepped aside. I continued down the camp grounds, down back to Mitchie. Poor, melodramatic Mitchie… but, then again, I was being melodramatic as well. Yelling at everyone I passed wasn't the most reasonable pastime, after all.

I reached Mitchie again, and handed her the quilt and the food. She took it, finally having stopped crying.

"You want to be alone?" I asked softly, my anger finally leaving me to rest somewhere above Tess and Shane's heads.

She nodded and shrugged at the same time, meaning that she would like me to but didn't really care whether I left her alone or not. I decided to leave for now, but go into the cabin I shared with Lola and her dance-mates Nia and Charlotte and try to clear my head.

CampRock

Mitchie POV

I wrapped myself up in the quilt. It was my favorite, I had had it since I was little and my Mexican grandmother had sown it for me. It comforted as well as warmed me. I wasn't hungry at the moment, although I knew I would be later. I climbed into a canoe and laid down, too tired to do much else, and curled up in the quilt. I felt the canoe take off into the lake, but wasn't too coherent out of pain to register this and get out. All I could really do was hope it took me far away, so that I wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. I just hoped my Mom, my Dad, Caitlyn, Sarah, and my cousins and aunts and uncles wouldn't be too upset if anything happened to me.

Night began to fall, and I was still dozing in the canoe, warm and wrapped in my quit. Suddenly, I felt the canoe collide with something hard. Before I could grab anything except my quilt, the canoe tipped and I fell into the icy water with a scream. I tried to move around in the water, swim to some sort of shore, but I passed out from the cold and water filling my lungs long before I washed up, quilt wrapped around me, onto the shore.

CampRock

Shane POV

I had never known Caitlyn to be so mad, but she had a point. _She_ had never actually lied to _me._ Yes, she had lied to Tess and her friends and soon the lies had spread to everyone at camp, but only when I asked her questions did she lie, and reluctantly at that. But that didn't change how mad I was, how hurt I was, or how confused I was.

I was content with going to sleep, trying to forget about everything at the same time as trying to figure things out, when I heard that scream. I think the entire camp heard that, it echoed off the mountains and lake. I jumped up out of my bed and looked across the counselor complex to my uncle.

"What was that?" I asked, confused and a little scared. He shrugged, and we ran out together into camp.

All the campers and staff were huddling in the beach jam lawn, talking in hushed and worried voices. I walked with Brown, and saw Caitlyn with Lola and Mrs. Torres talking hurriedly. Caitlyn had a look of panic on her face, and glared at me even more than she had before when she saw me. I was so confused.

Brown went up to Dee, and then to Caitlyn, and they all began to talk softly. I suddenly noticed that _she_ wasn't there… I felt a hot bubble of panic emerge within me, for no reason at all.

"Attention, campers!" Brown called out, standing up on the stage. I listened attentively to my Uncle, but Caitlyn was walking up to me. I caught a look of Mrs. Torres and saw that she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"We have a missing person! Caitlyn here reported seeing Mitchie Torres…" a collective gasp went around the group, "last, which was three hours ago. There is a canoe missing. Barron went out looking for her, and we're waiting for that report… Mitchie had food and a quilt. This isn't funny, this isn't cool, and I want you all to think about what this is and what caused it," Brown spat.

"Don't you see?" Tess called loudly as we all turned to talking, "it's just another attention stunt! She really needs all eyes on her, doesn't she?"

"No, Tess, that's you," Caitlyn spat, and Lola and her crew were nodding in agreement. I had to agree, at least in my head.

Suddenly, Barron ran back up onto the stage and talked rushed and frantically with Brown. He turned back to all of us, anger filling his eyes.

"He couldn't find her, but what he _did_ find was a tipped over canoe floating by the shoreline and food all over the surface of the lake! I want search parties formed! I want no holding back! And above all…" Brown looked so mad that he would explode, "I want EACH and EVERY SINGLE one of you to think about this in COMPLETE DETAIL. Two to four to a search party! Go!" Brown ran over to Dee and Mrs. Torres, who was sobbing even more heavily.

Caitlyn finally reached me, "You, Mr. Popstar, are coming with me."

"Why…?" I asked, apprehensive of the sixteen year old girl in front of me.

"Because, you are. I'm her best friend here, and you're the guy she… never mind. The only other person we need to this party is Mrs. Torres, but Dee is going to calm her down. In short, we are the faces she'll _probably_ want to see first," Caitlyn snarled, grabbing my wrist and dragging me with her towards the docks.

I didn't really have a choice in the matter, and I _did_ want to help find her, but honestly, Caitlyn didn't have to hold my wrist this hard!

"Okay, she obviously sat down in a canoe," Caitlyn muttered to herself, "maybe it floated off, she was asleep and when she woke up she was so surprised she fell into the lake…"

"Not a happy prospect," I muttered. Caitlyn looked at me with sad eyes.

"I don't think anyone has any hope in this matter, Shane," and then she walked down the dock to the edge.

"Perhaps she was close enough to the shoreline she washed up…" Caitlyn murmured… "That would be our only hope in this matter."

I nodded, even more lost and confused than before but not angry at all. How can you be angry at someone who was most likely dead?

We walked down the shore, ignoring the people running around us into the forest. Night continued to fall, growing darker every second. I was freezing, and Caitlyn was wearing even fewer layers than I was, so she must have been ready to turn into an ice block. Not to mention if _she_ had fallen into the water and washed up onto the shore…

_Oh God…_ I thought helplessly, _there is no hope…_

I suddenly began to wish I had said more, that I had been more open, that I hadn't thought, _not today, there's a proper time for these things_, that I hadn't been so upset, so uncaring, such a jerk…

We made it halfway around the perimeter of the lake, Caitlyn calling out for Mitchie loudly, while I was unable to make a sound. My throat was dry, my vocal cords hoarse.

We began to go around the back of a large rock, and I saw a faint square-like object protruding out on the other side. I rushed forward, not even speaking to Caitlyn, and ran around the rock. The square-like object was the corner of a quilt, which wrapped around a body that was soaking wet- although the quilt was just as wet.

It was Mitchie.

I gasped and leaned down. She was soaked, her clothes clinging to her form (_bad Shane_, I had thought_, not the time, not the time_) and her hair like a wild, soaked mess all over her face. I couldn't hear her breathing.

"Quick, do you know CPR?" Caitlyn begged. I nodded, in a daze over what was going on around us, and leaned down to perform the "kiss of life" (although this was not how I pictured our first "kiss" in any way.) This went on for a lot longer than I liked. I didn't think there was any hope to it any more, and I just wanted to stop this painful process and bring her back to her mom. The reality of _death_ had not yet sunk in on my consciousness, and I was still executing CPR.

Suddenly, Mitchie began coughing up water in droves, gasping for breath and shivering uncontrollably. I felt hot tears come to my eyes as I backed away from her. She leaned on the ground, weakly vomiting up water and breathing, not saying a word and still shivering horribly. Caitlyn cheered and finally reality set in on me- she had nearly died, she was dying, and now she was safe. I couldn't stop myself from crying as I leaned back and held my face in my hands.

Mitchie let out a soft, horrifying moan and curled up into a little ball. Caitlyn leaned down and touched her face, concern returning to her own. Suddenly, Caitlyn jumped up and looked at me, terrified.

"I think she has hypothermia," Caitlyn breathed, "Her lips are blue and she's falling asleep, I can barely hear her breathing… she's so cold… and shivering so violently…"

"Oh my God," was all I could say. I knew CPR, but I didn't know anything about hypothermia.

"Okay, um… oh Jesus… I took a class on this last semester…" Caitlyn was pacing, "There's three stages… um… she's in stage two because her lips are blue… uh… that means we have to keep her warm with blankets and body heat… uh… don't let her sleep!" Caitlyn cried out angrily, "no, no, she can't sleep…"

"Mitchie!" I finally found my voice and will to say things other than exclamations, "Mitchie, don't fall asleep, please, don't," I begged, leaning down to her. Her lips were, indeed, blue; she was indeed shivering and when I touched her hand gently she felt frozen.

"Okay, she's soaking wet, we have to get her into warmer clothes," Caitlyn finally calmed down.

"_What?_" I gasped, "_WE DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES!"_

"Ugg," Caitlyn sighed, "Let me borrow your sweatshirt. I'll wear her wet pants, I don't care. Maybe my shirt too…"

"Are you going to change her out of her clothes and into yours?" I asked, _a little… well, embarrassing…_

"Yes, but not with you looking, perv," Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Toss me your sweatshirt."

I took the thing off, glad my shirt was long sleeved, and immediately felt frozen.

"Okay, going behind the rock now, please do not follow," Caitlyn sighed, lifting up Mitchie and walking over to the rock. I sat on the edge of the shoreline, panic continuing to escalate through me.

"Try to dry out her quilt!" Caitlyn called out randomly. I sighed and wrung out the quilt like you would a wet towel, then spreading it out ground and pressing it down, then waving it around in the air to try and dry it out. Flecks of water constantly hit my face.

Finally, Caitlyn emerged wearing Mitchie's sopping wet clothes, and Mitchie was wearing her clothes as well as my sweatshirt, which was far too big but looked like it was helping. I sighed in relief, but Caitlyn caught it.

"It's not over yet, popstar," Caitlyn snapped, "is the quilt dry?"

"Not yet," I mumbled, ashamed that I hadn't gone through with my part of the plan. Caitlyn sighed.

"Well, it took the brunt of the water, which is probably why she hasn't gone farther. Listen, I'm a girl, and I can't hold heavy loads for long periods of time, not to mention your body is warmer than mine, can you carry her?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure," I murmured. Caitlyn gently passed Mitchie into my arms, who immediately crumpled up against me. I sighed.

"Is she asleep?" I asked softly, cradling her and trying to make sense of everything. Unfortunately, the only clear thoughts in my head were, _I'm holding her, I'm cradling her, she's in my arms and she's alive._

"No, but she can't really tell what's going on around her, and she's really weak," Caitlyn sighed, "Let's get back to camp, shall we?"

I nodded. My head was in a fog, and that never felt good. Night had descended over the camp, and except for the moon reflecting over the glass surface of the lake, no light reached our eyes. We began walking into the forest, Caitlyn trying to call Mrs. Torres, Dee or Brown to tell them we found Mitchie.

We had been walking a full ten minuets and my arms weren't getting tired yet, but I had a funny feeling we weren't headed in the right direction.

"Uh, Caitlyn?" I asked, shifting my arms so they wouldn't fall asleep, causing Mitchie to lean into my neck. She mumbled something and sighed. Her face tickling my neck caused chills to shoot up my spine, and I don't think they were because of her cold cheeks.

"Yeah?" she replied, still veering off in the forest, still dialing numbers on her cell.

"I don't think we're going in the right direction," I mumbled. Caitlyn finally looked up from her cell, around at all the trees, and mumbled, "Shit."

"What do you think we should do?" I continued, very aware of the fact that Mitchie's minuets might be numbered. My heart pounded out of my chest in fear at the very thought.

"I don't know!" Caitlyn finally broke down sobbing on the ground, holding herself and looking up at the stars.

I pulled out my own cell phone and tried to call Jason, Nate, Brown, Dee, _anyone_, but I had no bars in the forest. I groaned and threw my phone on the ground, to the best of my ability for I was still holding Mitchie.

"We have to keep her awake," Caitlyn finally sighed, "talk to her. I'm going to sleep."

I nodded, "Are you sure you're warm enough? You can't get hypothermia too…"

She shrugged, "Give me that quilt; it'll be better than nothing."

I threw it at her, and found it was almost dry- a good sign. Caitlyn curled up in it and fell asleep.

I sighed and turned to Mitchie. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow, her lips still blue. Her face was also dangerously close to my own, as it had been pressed into my neck just moments earlier. I let out a sigh, which turned into a shiver throughout my entire being.

"So, Mitchie," I began softly, "who are you, really, then?"

She groaned and mumbled something, her eyes still closed.

"What was that?" I grinned cockily, "you have to speak up if you want me to hear you…"

"Lemme sleep," she moaned angrily.

I chuckled nervously, "Can't do that, Mitch. Now, so your mom's the cook? That's not so bad. She's really good, even; I like her food better than a lot of peoples."

Mitchie let out what sounded like an exasperated, embarrassed groan. I smiled a little.

"Please, Mitchie, being embarrassed is what got us into this mess," I murmured, fighting the urge to touch her face or even kiss her…

Mitchie let out a soft sigh followed by a mumble.

"What was that? Seriously, Mitchie, you've got to learn to speak up," I egged her on, willing her to live.

"Wha' do ya wanna know?" she mumbled with a sigh, burying her face into my neck again.

"Well… basics. Full name, age, ethnicity, family, home, friends," I laughed, "for starters."

"Mitchie Torres," she murmured, her voice and the movement of her lips a tickle against my neck, causing me to shiver (and probably not with cold) again, "full name Michelle Lucille Torres. Just turned sixteen in May," she sighed, "rest later. I wanna sleep."

"You really can't, though," I murmured back, "just keep talking."

"Mom's Connie Torres. Dad's Joseph Torres. Both Spanish-speaking American, Dad's parents from Argentina, Mom's parents from Mexico," Mitchie mumbled, her voice not any stronger, "Aunt Lucille, has five daughters, my cousins Alex, Liz, Kate, Sarah and Maggie. Live in Chicago, just finished sophomore year. Best friend Sierra, speaks fluent Chinese, don't really have any other friends outside of camp. Dorky," Mitchie sighed, her voice faint and slurred, "_now_ can I sleep?"

"Again, no," I chuckled, "you must have other friends."

"Long story," she sighed, "don't like to tell it."

"Go into it," I murmured soothingly, "We have time."

"Eight grade, friends Leigha, Nikki, Chelsea, Johnny and Sam. Dated Sam. Pressured me," I felt my entire being freeze in shock, "Chelsea, twin sister, mad when I broke it off. Nikki sided with her. Johnny heard story, thought I was a whimp. Leigha dated Johnny, had to side with him. End of story. Sierra only one who sided with me. Others ended up going to other High School, closer to their homes. Haven't seen them since," and Mitchie fell silent. I could feel her tears against my skin.

"It's okay," I murmured softly, curling her up closer to me, "its okay. You don't need them. You've got Caitlyn, Lola, Barron, Sander, and me. It's okay."

She smiled against my neck, "you sure? Lied."

_Oh God, she's loosing more grammar skills_, I thought in amusement, "Talk in full sentences, please. But I'm positive they'll forgive you. Real friends don't let such things bother them for too long. And Cat's already forgiven you, obviously."

"You," she mumbled softly, "you were really upset."

"Good, full sentences!" I cheered, "I'm fine now."

"Why?" she sighed.

_How do I explain this without sounding sappy?_ I thought to myself.

_You can't. _Right, guess I have no choice.

"When you almost loose someone forever… puts things into perspective," I murmured, trying not to bring attention to my sappiness.

Mitchie didn't say anything, and I worried she had fallen asleep.

"Are you asleep?" I demanded again.

"No!" she groaned with a small laugh.

"Good. No sleeping for Mitchie," I chortled.

"We seem to talk in circles," she mumbled.

"Kinda like our canoeing skills," I laughed out loud.

"Maybe if we practiced more," Mitchie was really smiling into my neck now.

"What? The talking or the canoeing?" I was grinning broadly despite the direness of the situation.

"Both," Mitchie managed to lift her head to smile weakly at me. Another chill went through me, and I _knew_ it wasn't from Mitchie's body temperature.

"You rest," I murmured kindly, "don't over exert yourself. But no sleeping!"

She nodded and crumpled against me again.

I sat against a tree, looking up into the stars, making sure Mitchie was staying awake by periodically asking her if she was such.

Suddenly, I looked up from Mitchie's face and saw Caitlyn staring back at me.

"I'm going to get wood for a fire," she sighed, "I'm freezing."

"Okay," I nodded, "don't go too far. And, do you know how to start a fire?"

"Girl scouts, fourth grade," she called as she went into the woods.

I chuckled a little, and soon (without any intentions of it on my part) fell asleep myself.

CampRock

Caitlyn POV

I managed to find kindling and large logs in the forest. Mitchie's clothes had dried out by now, and the quilt had helped me keep warm. I could only hope to God that Shane was still doing his job.

I came back, searching my pockets and finding a lighter (to my insane relief, because I kind of forgot how to start a fire the old fashioned way.) I saw, to my horror, that Shane had fallen asleep.

"SHANE!" I screamed at him. He woke with a start, jumping up a little.

"What, what?" he groaned.

"You fell asleep! You're supposed to be keeping _Mitchie_ from doing that!" I groaned.

"Sorry, not all of us got naps!" Shane snapped.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I'm going to start a fire. Make sure Mitch is awake," I turned and set up my kindling and logs as I heard Shane murmur, "Mitch?" softly.

"Uh, Caitlyn? I don't think she's awake," Shane's voice was filled with panic.

"Damn you, Shane Grey!" I groaned, turning from my now roaring fire to Mitchie and Shane.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Shane was sobbing. I felt my heart soften. He must be exhausted, after all.

"It's okay," I sighed, "Try to wake her up, she might just have dozed off."

Shane gently touched Mitchie's face and murmured, "Mitchie, please, wake up. I think I told you not to sleep a million times."

She didn't even stir.

"Dear God," I moaned, "Scoot over closer to the fire. I'm going to try calling again. Toss me your cell."

Shane did so and I routinely speed-dialed Brown, Dee, Mrs. Torres and most everyone else at Camp Rock. _STUPID… NO… BARS!_

"Mitchie! Michelle Lucille Torres! Please!" I heard Shane sob. I groaned and continued to dial. Suddenly Shane's voice turned silent, and I thought, _why isn't he still trying? Has he given up or something? I have to talk sense into him, Mitchie's not dead yet…_

I turned around and was greeted with a surprise. Shane was _kissing_ Mitchie, holding her even closer to him. He broke away and pulled Mitchie close to him, sobbing.

"Okay…" I mumbled, turning back to my calling. That had been unexpected.

"_Please_ Mitchie," he groaned softly. I looked over at him with intense pity.

_I didn't know things were this serious with them_, I thought sadly.

Or was it? Maybe he had feelings for her (and she had feeling for him,) but they never told each other. That probably made things even more tragic. Or sappy, whichever you prefer.

Shane gently pulled Mitchie out of his hold and into another kiss, supporting her head and her legs.

"Dude, I don't think she's going to be like sleeping beauty here," I murmured softly, pityingly.

Shane sighed and broke out of the kiss, bringing her head to the crook of his neck again.

I continued to dial, allowing my toes to warm up by the fire. Shane was holding Mitchie still, staring at the fire with a blank and lost look in his eyes, tears streaming down his face.

_When daylight breaks, we can find our way back_, I thought over and over again.

Time ticked by, slowly and endlessly. I looked up at him again, feeling despair move in to my veins, taking up permanent residence.

"Try to wake her up again," I begged. Shane looked so lost he couldn't register the fact I had just spoken to him.

"SHANE!" I screamed again. He looked up and over at me.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Is she alive?" I asked first, sighing.

He nodded, "I feel her breath, her heartbeat."

"_Good_," I sighed softly, "try waking her up again."

He shrugged, making his despair and its magnitude horribly evident. He pulled Mitchie out of her niche, and brushed back the hair from her face.

"Mitchie, please wake up. You have no clue how many people need you too," he moaned softly, "Me, Caitlyn, your mom, Brown, Dee, Lola, Barron, Sander, Sierra, your cousins, your aunt, your dad… _please_, Mitchie, we won't be able to live without you," he sobbed, "or, at least, live properly. There will be a little hole, forever, without you. We… _I_… need you to wake up. _Please_," he sobbed helplessly, resting his face on hers, cheeks touching. I sighed helplessly.

"Mitchie!" he sobbed again, louder and more pleadingly this time, "please! Please, Mitchie!" he supported her head again to kiss her. I felt my eyes droop, but suddenly Shane let out a small squeak.

Mitchie was stirring a little, moving her own head to the crook of Shane's neck. Shane looked shocked.

"Wow, sleeping beauty really _does_ work," I chuckled, relief washing over me.

"Uhhhh," Mitchie moaned.

"Hey Mitch, glad to see you conscious," I laughed weakly. Shane was crying out of relief.

"Wha' happened?" she groaned, moving a little out of Shane's neck to rest in his arms, sitting down by herself, her eyes blurry and her face dazed.

"You had hypothermia, _Shane_ here was supposed to keep you awake, but he fell asleep himself, and we just spent," I looked at my phone, "the past hour and a half trying to wake you up."

"I just remember being cold, really cold," Mitchie mumbled, "And talking to Shane."

"I'm right here," Shane laughed.

"Right," she sighed, resting against him, "sorry."

"Uh, what do remember since you woke up?" I smirked at Shane, who visibly blushed.

She moaned a little and curled up even closer to Shane.

"Come on, now, speak up," I teased.

Mitchie looked up and straight at Shane, "You… you _kissed_ me?"  
I could tell this was a tense moment. I turned back to my dialing.

CampRock

Mitchie POV

I was so dazed and out of it, and so cold, but I had to know this now. I looked at Shane, hope and confusion bubbling up inside of me. I had fallen asleep, although I had known not to from Shane, and woke up to his _lips_ on _my lips_. I still didn't fully understand it.

"I… well… uh…" Shane was blushing. I didn't even have the warmth to do that at the moment, "you're lips were blue and I… uh… Caitlyn told me to keep you warm!" he said quickly, "Yeah, that works!"

"Don't put this on me, Prince Charming," I heard Caitlyn laugh. I wanted to giggle myself for no apparent reason.

"Fine," he sighed, looking away, "I thought, well, maybe if I kissed you you'd… you'd wake up," he shut his eyes tightly.

I smiled a little to myself. For some reason, unlike with Sam, he didn't make me feel nervous or scared, even if he _had_ kissed me when I was _unconscious_. It didn't have the same implications to me, although it should have.

"Shane…" I murmured softly.

"I know, I know," he groaned, "that was _not_ a good idea after the story you told me, I know, I'm so sorry, but I would _never_ in a _million years_ try to hurt you in any way or pressure you into doing things that you don't want to do in a _million years_, please, Mitchie, you have to know this…"

I smiled up at him, feeling warmth finally begin to creep back into my being, "I do."

He looked at me, shocked, yet happy, as I leaned in to kiss him. I was insanely weak, and tired, so it only lasted about two seconds, but I knew it would mean a lot to him.

I snuggled up, closer to him, resting my head on his chest. He sighed, finally breathing easy. I didn't fall asleep, but I felt him go to sleep, and I listened to the sound of Caitlyn's dialing for the rest of the night.

CAMPROCK

Shane POV

I woke up the next morning, feeling strange, stiff yet happier than I had felt in a long time. I didn't understand why until I felt the tickle of Mitchie's hair against my neck.

_Oh, yeah_, I thought groggily, sitting up. I heard someone giggle.

"Sleeping beauty awakes," I heard Caitlyn laugh.

"Bout time, too. It's been daylight for a full hour," I heard Mitchie giggle. I opened my eyes and saw her resting on me, a pink color returned to her lips and she apparently had managed to move on her own. Caitlyn was standing up, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, lord of the snore. Let's go back to camp," Caitlyn laughed, "you'll still have to carry Mitchie, we tried walking earlier and it was a disaster."

"Hey!" Mitchie laughed. She still sounded weak, and she still looked pale and definetly tired, but she seemed more coherent than when I had fell asleep.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," I laughed, groggy but cheerful at the sight of a better Mitchie.

"It was horrible," Caitlyn shook her head sadly, "It was like trying to help my two year old niece walk for the _first_ time."

"HEY!" Mitchie laughed louder.

"Well, everyone is probably still in full-fledged panic mode, and I'm starving. Can we go back now?" Caitlyn sighed.

"Fine, Fine. Mitch, I need to get up," I laughed. Mitchie nodded and scooted off me as I stood up. I leaned down and scooped her up in my arms in one swift motion.

"Aww. I always knew you guys would hit it off in the end," Caitlyn teased. We both stuck our tongues out at her simultaneously.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Lord of the Snore and his Lady of Frozen Waters have to get back to camp," I teased, beginning to walk through the forest.

"Don't you need to know how to go?" Caitlyn laughed, "Lord of the Snore."

"And _Lady_ of _Frozen Waters_?" Mitchie laughed.

"Oh give me a break," I rolled my eyes, glad that everything was so insanely cheerful at last, as it should have been when we first found Mitchie, "It was all I could come up with on a moments notice."

Caitlyn and Mitchie both began to laugh hysterically as we trudged through the forest.

"So, any clue how to find the shoreline in all this mess?" Mitchie smirked up at me, the light in her eyes causing my heart to flip.

"Uh… listen to water?" I answered tentatively, smiling back at her.

"Geesh, I don't know how long I'll last with all this goofy grinning going on between you two," Caitlyn sighed dramatically, "but yes, Sherlock, let's listen for the water! Or maybe the rocking out at camp! Either one!"

"Maybe they're having a mourning party for the great Lord of the Snore, Lady of Frozen Waters and their friend Lady of Sarcastic Comments," I snorted.

"Great," Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "now I get a silly name too. What a positive bonus for my rep."

I grinned at her and continued walking. My feet hurt, but at the moment I didn't really care. My hair must have been a mess, but I had no urge to call Nate or Jason for hair product. Mitchie was still wearing my sweatshirt and Caitlyn's clothes, although she was certainly warm (_very_ warm) now, but I didn't feel the need to ask for the sweatshirt back. I was just relieved, warm and happy, fearless in the face of being hopelessly lost in a forest without phone service.

"So, Mitch, sing for us. I'm bored, and I've heard dear old Lord of the Snore's songs enough to last for a lifetime," Caitlyn sighed after a while.

"Oh, I don't know…" Mitchie sighed, "I'm still really tired and I'm really not that good."

"I've never heard you sing," I asked tentatively, weary but intrigued.

"Yeah, exactly, consider yourself…" but Mitchie was cut off by Caitlyn.

"Deprived," Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "now, come on, sing _This is Me_," Caitlyn grinned.

Mitchie shook her head violently.

"Please?" I asked softly.

"Uh, well," Mitchie blushed, "okay."

I proceeded to enter a gigantic state of shock as she sang,

"_I've always been the kind of girl _

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world _

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream _

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show…_" I cut her off with my lips pressing against hers dramatically. Caitlyn gasped and Mitchie pulled away quickly.

"What the heck?" she gasped.

I still could not fully comprehend it myself, "You. It's you. It's always been you."

"_What?_" Caitlyn and Mitchie asked at once.

"You're the girl…" I sighed.

"But you've _never_ heard me sing," Mitchie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did, first day, remember? You must have been setting up in the kitchen, cause I was being chased by fan girls, and I heard you playing piano in the kitchen but when the girls went away and I could come out of the bushes you were gone…" I murmured softly, looking down at her face in amazement.

"Wow, _that's_ serendipitous," Caitlyn laughed.

"Seriously?" Mitchie's voice was a whisper, "It was me?"

"Your voice has been in my head for the past month and a half, Mitchie," I murmured softly.

She smiled at me warmly and leaned up to kiss me. It felt so good I never wanted to break away, but soon Caitlyn's coughing grew too loud to ignore.

"Yo! Lord of the Snore and Lady of Frozen Waters! Wow, that sounds like something from _Anne of Green Gables_ or something," Caitlyn sighed.

"Sorry," we both mumbled, breaking away and blushing.

"Wait until I'm not here, for the love of everything good and pure," Caitlyn laughed.

"Gotcha," I grinned.

"Got it out of my system," Mitchie agreed.

"GOOD," Caitlyn laughed.

Soon, after hours of wandering, Caitlyn tripped and fell. I jumped over the root she had tripped over and was greeted with the vast lake, across which I could see camp.

"Wow. We haven't gotten closer at _all_. We've been going in circles. We have got _skills_," Caitlyn laughed.

"Well, now we can just go around, we won't be wandering for hours," I grinned.

"Wow, going in circles. Seems to be our pastime, eh Shane?" Mitchie laughed.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes, "wouldn't have it any other way."

We walked along the edge of the lake, talking to each other and laughing. Caitlyn was no longer pissed off, and Mitchie was gaining energy by the millisecond. I was even getting happier, having found that the girl I was looking for and the girl I was falling for were the exact same person, as ironic as that is.

We soon reached the camp side of the lake, and as much as I wanted to break out into a run I was too tired. We limped up, laughing but bruised, to the dock. No one was there. Caitlyn, Mitchie and I all looked at each other, shrugged and continued up to the beach jam stage. No one was there again.

"Where _is_ everyone?" Caitlyn asked, "Lemme call Lola."

Caitlyn whipped out her phone and dialed something quickly before pressing the phone to her ear.

After half a second she shut it close.

"Strange," Caitlyn murmured, "she didn't pick up."

We all looked at each other, and then ran toward the mess hall in a wild panic. Caitlyn kicked down the door, which I thought was melodramatic, but still funny.

Everyone in the kitchen looked up. I was laughing my head off, Mitchie rolling her eyes and blushing a little.

"OH MY GOD," someone screamed, and Mrs. Torres came running forward. She took Mitchie from my arms, however annoying that was I knew it was called for, and into her own.

"Hi Mom," Mitchie laughed.

"If you'll excuse me," I grinned at Caitlyn, Mrs. Torres and Mitchie, "Lord of the Snore has an uncle to apologize to."

As I walked off, I heard Mrs. Torres ask, "Lord of the Snore?" and Caitlyn and Mitchie reply, "Don't ask."

Brown looked relieved and angry at the same time.

"Hey uncle," I grinned at him.

CampRock

Mitchie POV

I looked up at my mom and smiled. She looked so relieved at the sight of me that she couldn't scold me for worrying her. At least, that was a plus.

"Oh, Mrs. Torres? Mitchie both needed CPR and had hypothermia. She's recovering, but the nurse might be a good idea," Caitlyn grinned at me and walked over to Lola and the others. I didn't see Tess in the crowd, making my return all the better.

"Oh, yes, of course," my mom nodded, and we went over to the nurse's building. I soon heard footsteps running after me, and over my mom's shoulder saw Shane. I giggled and smiled at him.

"What… oh hello Shane," Mrs. Torres smiled, "thank you for finding her and for carrying her back."

"No, thank you," he smiled at Mrs. Torres.

"Why?" she smiled in confusion as we continued over to the nurse's office. I blushed and instinctively knew what Shane was going to say.

He reached over and brushed some of the hair off my face, making me blush, "For being the reason she was ever here in the first place. And I don't just mean Camp Rock."

I don't think my mom to this day fully realizes what he meant.

The End! Aww! It all fluffed out in the end. Does anyone want a sequel? I'm working on a longer, unrelated Camp Rock story, but I'm up for continuing this one. Leave me a review, cause I love ya'll more if you do :-)


End file.
